Pokemon Red: Elite 4 Walkthrough
Ok, this is my guide for the Pokemon Red Elite 4. I hope you all like it Preparations: First, I highly reccomend you have at least 5 Pokemon up to Level 50. I will cover that more later. You should have at least 15 Full Restores, and around 5 Revives. If you have any Rare Candies at this point, share them on each of your Pokemon. I reccomend your team to have your starter (Charizard, Blastoise, Venasuar) with a good set of moves, a flying type (Pidgeot or Fearow, I used Fearow), IF YOU DON'T HAVE CHARIZARD, a fighting or fire type (Rapidash, Machamp, I used a Flareon), a psychic type (Hypno is reccomended, Alakazam is ok too), and a electric type, preferebly Zapdos. Lorelei﻿ When you're all set, come out to meet Lorelei, the Ice type member. This is where you want your fighting/fire type. First, here is her team. Dewgong Level 54: Moves: Growl, Auorora Beam, Rest, Take Down ﻿Cloyster Level 53: Moves: Supersonic, Clamp, Aurora Beam, Spike Cannon Slowbro Level 54: Moves: Water Gun, Growl, Withdrawl, Amnesia Jynx Level 56: Moves: Doubleslap, Ice Punch, Body Slam, Thrash Lapras Level 56: Moves: Body Slam, Blizzard, Confuse Ray, Hydro Pump OK, this is Lorelei's team. She will ALWAYS start out with Dewgong. It is annyoying because it has Rest. Rest is a move that heals the Pokemon fully, but puts the Pokemon to sleep. Overall, just keep hitting hard and it will go down. For Cloyster, use your Electric type. It is all water so one Thunderbolt from a level 50 Zapdos will take it out. Slowbro is probbably the most annoying of all of her Pokemon. It can take hits already, and when it does Amnesia, it gets even more rock-like. Use your electric type and Thunderbolt it quickly, or its Body Slam could take you out. She should send out her Jynx next. It might be high level, but it is easily the weakest member of her team. You can set up on it if you want, just beware of its Thrash. Ok, after that you better heal. Her ace is up last. It is Lapras, her main annoying one. Its Blizzard makes it hard for you to get a good electric type move on it. Hydro Pump is trouble for Fire types, and Confuse Ray just is annoying. Best strategy for me, use your most powerful moves on it. Fighting types are reccomended. You win! Heal, save, and be prepared for Bruno. Bruno: 2nd up is Bruno, the fighting type trainer. Get out your fighting type or a water type here, because his Onix is up first. Here's the team. Onix Level 53: Moves: Rock Throw, Rage, Slam, Harden Hitmonchan Level 55: Moves: Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Counter Hitmonlee Level 55: Moves: Jump Kick, Focus Energy, Mega Kick, Hi Jump Kick Onix Level 56: Moves: Rock Throw, Rage, Slam, Harden Machamp Level 58: Moves: Leer, Focus Energy, Submission, Fissure There it is. Use your fighting type on Onix. Take it out quick, and it shouldn't cause much trouble. Same for his 2nd Onix, its just higher level. Hitmonchan know the 3 elemental punches, so don't use anything that is weak to one of its 4 moves. I reccomend a Psychic type. I used my Hypno. When you do that, Psychic away. Do not use any physical moves, because if you do, it will use Counter and do double the damage that you did to YOU. For Hitmonlee, just use Psychic and it is gone. Last is his ace, Machamp. For this you want your Flying type. If you use Pidgeot, use Aeriel Ace and Heal when needed. If you use Fearow, use Drill Peck and heal if needed. He should be gone. Heal, save, and get ready for Agatha. Agatha: The ghost type meister. Here's her team for ya. Gengar Level 56: Moves: Dream Eater, Hypnosis, Confuse Ray, Night Shade Golbat Level 56: Moves: Confuse Ray, Wing Attack, Supersonic, Haze Haunter Level 55: Moves: Confuse Ray, Night Shade, Dream Eater, Hypnosis Gengar Level 60: Moves: Toxic, Confuse Ray, Dream Eater, Night Shade Arbok Level 58: Moves: Glare, Bite, Screech, Acid That's it. Interestengly enough, she only has 3 actual Ghost Types. But there ARE only 3 ghost types in the entire game. For her first Gengar, send out your psychic type. You might want to status or just take it out quickly with psychic type moves, because if it uses Hypnosis, then Dream Eater on you, you're in for a world of hurt. Her Haunter has the exact same moves, so take it out like her first Gengar. For Golbat, you need your psychic or electric type. It is Poision-Flying type, so both are effective agienst it. The faster you take it out, the sooner you don't have to worry about Confuse Ray. SO HURRY!!!! For Arbok, one Psychic or Earthquake will take it out. PERIOD. For her last Gengar, you want to take it out with Psychic quickly. It knows Toxic, which can badly poision you. Beat that and you win! As usual, heal, save, and head to the former champ, now elite 4 member, Lance.﻿